The present disclosure relates generally to firearms. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a barreled action for a rifle to a stock or chassis.
A conventional rifle generally comprises groups of components, each one typically consisting of several additional subcomponents. These groups include, but are not limited to, the bolt assembly, the barreled action, the trigger group, and the stock. The stock provides a shooter a convenient member by which the rifle is typically carried and braced against a part of the shooter's body. A rifle stock typically has a rear shoulder support portion designed to be held against a shooter's shoulder during firing (i.e., the buttstock or butt), and a forward forearm support portion, that includes an appropriate recess or recesses, shaped and formed to receive, support, and carry the barreled action of the rifle (i.e., the forend).
Stability and maintenance of a precise action-to-stock fit is essential to accuracy of the rifle because a poor fit between the action and stock encourages movement of the action inside the stock during firing that can adversely affect projectile trajectory and thus accuracy and precision of shot placement over time. Similarly, when the action bolts or screws of a rifle suffering from an imperfect fit between its action and stock are tightened, the strain and stress placed on the action can likewise cause undesirable decreases in accuracy and precision.
Various methods and devices have been utilized to rigidly and stably bed or fit rifle actions and the attached barrels into a stock. One well known method involves the use of an epoxy composition or other bedding material to precisely secure or “bed” the action to the stock. However, this bedding method typically requires the services of a gunsmith, and the resulting stocks are permanently married to one particular action, and consequently only one cartridge and magazine configuration. If a shooter desires to utilize a different barreled action, such as one for a different caliber cartridge or a barreled action from a different manufacturer, an entirely different stock must be fitted to that action.
Another option for mounting or fitting a barreled action of a rifle to a rifle stock involves the use of an intermediate member known as a bedding block. However, currently available bedding blocks typically employ a channel having a V-shaped cross section to interface with the barreled action. Such bedding blocks do not permit an exact, stable, and lasting fit between the action and the stock. As a result, such bedding blocks tend to wear out or become loose over time, which allows the action of the rifle to move within the stock during firing and causes a decline in accuracy. Consequently, rifles constructed using currently available bedding blocks tend to require the use of additional bedding material around portions of the action to hold the action stationary within the bedding block. This is undesirable because it limits the versatility of the stock in which the bedding block is installed.
Accordingly, what is needed are improvements in apparatuses and methods for mounting an action for a rifle to a stock or chassis.